


The night after

by BuFr



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuFr/pseuds/BuFr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nel momento di quiete dopo la battaglia vittoriosa per la Resistenza, con Rey in viaggio per cercare Luke, Poe Dameron deve affrontare la sua attrazione nascente e sempre più prepotente per Finn; decide, in modo poco savio, di affogare i suoi patimenti nell'alcool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ermete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermete/gifts), [FoggyDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyDevil/gifts).



> Shot che ho scritto per le amiche del TCATH :3

 

Lui era perfetto. A volte senza neanche rendersene conto si ritrovava a fissare Finn, quando lui non se ne accorgeva, come se stesse cercando strenuamente qualche crepa in un uovo. Non ne trovava. Aveva la purezza di un bambino, non aveva mai visto nessuno come lui. E se questo non bastava, quando Finn era nato nella sua nuova vita era stato lui, Poe, a battezzarlo. Ora gli correva un brivido alla base della schiena ogni qual volta qualcuno, chiunque, pronunciava quel nome che lui gli aveva scelto. Lo guardava, gli vedeva addosso quella giacca che aveva vestito per tanto tempo ed era come sentire il suo calore su di sé. E non andava bene, no, affatto. Perché Poe non c'entrava niente con lui, aveva troppo passato, troppa esperienza, troppi ricordi, e invece Finn si era affacciato appena alla vita e per lui il solo trovare Rey sulla propria strada era territorio inesplorato, entusiasmante.

Avrebbe potuto approfittarsene. Fregarsene della sua inesperienza e prenderlo così, trasformando la sua inconsapevolezza in un proprio vantaggio. In fondo Poe aveva avuto tempi difficili, era quasi morto, aveva passato la sua vita recente a immolarsi per altre persone: un po' di divertimento se lo meritava. O no?

Sì.

Con chiunque altro non si sarebbe fatto problemi, e invece per qualche ragione con Finn non era proprio capace. Si sentiva _responsabile_ per lui. Quel che era peggio, però, era che al momento non aveva voglia di cercarsi nessun altro con cui passare ricreativamente il tempo. Sarebbe stata l'idea più sana per distarsi... Non solo dagli stress recenti, ma anche da _lui_. Deviare su qualcun altro molto più scafato l'istinto di calpestare quella neve appena caduta. Evitare di essere infastidito perché Rey era via e lui continuava a nominarla, scacciare l'istinto di sfruttare quell'assenza a proprio vantaggio.

“Poe Dameron.” Il Generale Organa – a cui ancora molti non riuscivano a fare a meno di riferirsi come _Principessa Leia_ , anche se il suo regno era perduto ormai da molti anni – si era seduta accanto a lui al bancone del bar e non tradiva un segno del suo recente lutto. La sua espressione era ferma, e dolce, come l'aveva conosciuta. Era una donna temprata dalla vita, aveva sopportato prove indicibili, e anche adesso era capace di sostenere gli altri senza minimamente dare a intendere che fosse lei, quella bisognosa del sostegno altrui. “Perché stai qui a bere tutto solo? Generalmente ami fare baldoria.”

La casa di Maz Kanata era effettivamente percorsa dai suoni dei festeggiamenti seguiti alla recente vittoria. Poe guardò la donna, il suo capo, spiò un fugace lampo di tristezza nei suoi occhi, diede voce ai pensieri che probabilmente al momento lei condivideva: “Non credo che sia il momento di celebrare qualcosa, Generale.”

“No, in parte hai ragione” rispose Leia con un accenno di sorriso. “Non ancora, almeno.”

L'uomo si chiese perché quella donna avesse imparato a non concedersi fragilità alcuna, nemmeno in quel frangente, di fronte alla tragedia peggiore della propria vita: vedere il proprio figlio che uccide suo padre. L'uomo che lei non aveva mai, mai smesso di amare.

Le aveva portato le proprie condoglianze, più di una volta, ma si chiese se fosse il caso di ripetersi; lei lo prevenne, però, persa nei propri pensieri abbassò lo sguardo e dichiarò: “Sai Poe, tu... Mi hai sempre ricordato un po' Han quando era giovane. Tu ovviamente non sai di che parlo, ma... Lui era straordinario, capace di cose che né io né Luke potevamo fare. Faceva sembrare tutto così semplice; era coraggioso, ma guardandolo sembrava che questo suo coraggio fosse cosa da nulla, una bazzecola. I tuoi occhi però... Sono molto più dolci di quelli che aveva lui all'epoca. Non ti vergogni a mostrare che ci tieni a qualcosa.”

“In realtà, forse siamo più simili di quello che credete” sbuffò lui, sorseggiando il liquido torbido e acquamarina sui 20° circa che su Takodana si ostinavano per qualche ragione a chiamare _birra_.

_Per mia sfortuna dubito che Finn e Rey siano fratelli. Non ho vie d'uscita._

Leia gli mise una mano sulla sua, trattenendolo dall'usarla per bere ancora. Aveva una capacità fuori dal comune di essere dolce e autoritaria; era _nata_ per essere madre, e non nel senso stretto del termine. La sua prole non era stata tanto Ben Solo, ma la Resistenza tutta e Poe sperava che se ne rendesse conto. “Allora accetta il consiglio che ti darebbe lui.”

“Quale sarebbe?” Poe alzò le sopracciglia.

“L'alcool sembra una buona idea, ma in realtà non lo è mai. Da ubriachi si prendono le decisioni peggiori.” Gli occhi neri di Leia ora tradirono un sorriso, che fece ridere anche Poe.

 _Forse è proprio quello che voglio_.

“Dov'è Finn? Il tuo nuovo amico. Non avrà tagliato la corda di nuovo, vero?” La donna si guardò intorno, ma non ne vedeva traccia.

L'uomo si strinse nelle spalle: “Da qualche parte a struggersi e preoccuparsi per la ragazza. Credo che più che altro abbia paura che Rey incontri qualche bel manzo sulla strada.”

Il Generale non poté ribattere perché in quel momento arrivò BB8, ben deciso ad attirare l'attenzione di Poe: con vari _bip_ urtò la sua gamba un paio di volte, richiamandolo.

“Che c'è?”

“ _Bipbipbip!_ ”

“Non ti ho affatto seminato! Sono solo venuto qui a prendere qualcosa da bere. Tu bevi? No! E allora che senso ha portarti in un pub?”

Quando beveva battibeccava molto più facilmente col robot di quanto facesse di solito.

“ _Bipbipbip!_ ”

“Ho una madre a venti galassie di distanza ed è anche troppo vicina, non ho bisogno di un sostituto” rispose con sufficienza e lo spinse via con un piede continuando a bere, cosa che sembrò irritare ulteriormente BB8 il quale iniziò a dare capocciate contro il suo stinco.

“Beh, vedo che vi divertite perciò vi lascio soli... BB8, prenditi cura del nostro più prezioso pilota!”

“ _Bip_!”

“ _Bip_ no” replicò Poe, poi con maggior contegno: “Arrivederci, Generale.”

I ricordi successivi al congedo del Generale Organa furono molto confusi. A posteriori, poteva rammentarsi solo vaghe immagini, la faccia proboscide-munita del barista, un bicchiere pieno... BB8 che improvvisamente sembrava avere un gemello identico, e poi altri due... E tutti e quattro i robot continuavano a dirgli di smettere di bere... E vorticare... Fare _bip_... E vorticare...

“ _Bipbipbipbip!_ ”

“ _Bipbip!”_

“ _Bip!”_

“ _Finn!”_

“Finn?”

No, doveva essersi sbagliato, BB8 non poteva aver detto 'Finn'. Provò a scrollare la testa, ma avvertì dura pietra dietro la nuca. Si accorse tutt'a d'un tratto di essere steso per terra, sul freddo pavimento. Le luci danzavano una quadriglia nel soffitto.

“Poe... Poe! Svegliati! Stai bene? Devi vomitare? Forse vomitare ti farà stare meglio!” La voce di Finn arrivò da lontano, era chino su di lui, ma Poe riusciva a distinguerlo a malapena dal resto. Accanto a lui doveva esserci BB8, perché continuava a udire la sua voce.

“Non nel pub! Fuori!” intimò il barista, un colosso che oltre a essere dotato di proboscide possedeva quattro braccia muscolose.

“Ehi, siamo amici di Maz Kanata, non puoi trattarci...” iniziò Finn con voce incerta.

“Ho detto FUORI!” Il _fuori_ era rimbombato per la sala.

“Ok. Fuori. Capito.”

Poe si sentì sollevare con fatica da Finn che mise un suo braccio sulle proprie spalle. Lo teneva, saldo, per un polso. “Lasciami...” biascicò.

“Eh? Che hai detto? Vedi di non vomitare prima che siamo usciti.”

“Mmgh...” Neanche Poe sapeva bene che cosa volesse dire al momento; la sua testa si abbatté sul proprio petto, e per qualche istante, mentre Finn lo trasportava di peso, fu il buio assoluto.

 

^^^

 

Il mondo riprese a vorticare con molti colori poco dopo. Erano in un corridoio isolato del castello, sotto un loggiato aperto verso l'esterno. L'aria fresca fece stare Poe un po' meglio. Si rese conto di essere in ginocchio e Finn con lui, intento solo a tenerlo su. Anche BB8, preoccupato, li aveva seguiti.

“Ehi? Sei vivo? Poe, mi senti?”

“ _Bipbip?_ ” domandò a sua volta BB8, ma in quella situazione particolare Poe era in grado di prestare attenzione a un solo individuo alla volta e, al momento, era colui che lo stava reggendo dal cadere di nuovo sdraiato.

Com'era caldo; in quell'aria fredda poteva avvertire il calore di Finn. Gli venne da sorridere come un ebete. Appoggiò le mani sulle sue spalle e domandò, la testa che ciondolava, gli occhi a mezz'asta: “Perché sei qui? Come sei arrivato?”

“Mi ha cercato BB8, ha detto che stavi male... Perché hai bevuto così tanto?”

Quanto poteva essere pesante una testa? Poe sentiva che il collo non la reggeva più e infatti poco dopo dovette abbatterla sulla spalla di Finn. La luce non gli feriva più gli occhi, si sentiva molto meglio. Il petto di Finn era solido, era caldo, era buio, e aveva l'odore di pelle della sua giacca. Il suo odore mischiato al proprio. Finn era suo. Suo...

_Ogni volta che qualcuno ti chiama 'Finn' ribadisce che ti ho trovato io per primo._

“Non devo vomitare” biascicò sulla giacca.

“Bene. Questa è una gran bella notizia.” Poe avvertì Finn prendere un grosso respiro, sentì il petto su cui aveva poggiato la fronte muoversi in tal senso. “D'accordo che è un momento di cui essere orgoglioso, Poe, ma bere così tanto... Da solo, andiamo...”

Poe alzò la testa ciondolante di scatto, cercò di metterlo a fuoco stringendo le palpebre. “Orgoglioso.”

“Già...” Finn annuì con energia, gli diede una pacca sul braccio, incurante che i loro occhi fossero così vicini da coprirsi la luce delle lampade notturne l'uno con l'altro. “Hai sbaragliato una mastodontica macchina da guerra, Poe! Solo tu potevi farlo! E gli altri. Tu e gli altri. Insomma. Voi, appunto.”

“Sei così carino...” D'improvviso, Poe lo prese alla sprovvista e gli mise una mano sulla guancia, prendendola con forza. L'altro sgranò gli occhi. “Perché sei così carino?”

“Ca-rino?” Finn aggrottò la fronte, lo guardò di sbieco, poi si strinse nelle spalle. “Quella sbobba che hai bevuto ti ha proprio massacrato, eh?”

“Perché ti piace lei? Più di me?” chiese Poe e per la prima volta in quella conversazione, poté provare, in lontananza, il morso della vergogna.

Gli occhi di Finn si fecero ancora più grandi, bianchissimi in contrasto alla pelle nera. “Chi? Lei chi? Rey?”

“Rey. Già. Rey. La ragazza.”

“Beh, non... Di sicuro non mi piace più di te, Poe, anzi...” Finn rise, più rilassato. “Solo che è diverso, _direi_.”

“Che vuoi dire con _anzi_?”

“Cosa?”

“Hai detto _di sicuro non mi piace più di te... “anzi”._ In che senso?”

Incerto, ma senza particolare tensione, Finn ci rifletté: “Beh, tu sei la persona che mi ha tirato fuori dall'inferno, ovvio che tu sia la mia persona preferita, ma...”

Un sorriso radioso comparve sul volto di Poe nonostante gli occhi poco vispi, tale da destabilizzare Finn che perse un battito. Si ritrovò, senza cognizione di causa, l'amico che si gettava tra le sue braccia e quasi lo stritolava. Che non si limitava ad _abbracciarlo_ , ma sembrava voler aderire a lui con ogni centimetro del volto e del petto, volergli penetrare sottopelle, cosa che fece avvampare Finn considerevolmente. Non era un tipo di contatto a cui fosse abituato. Al contrario, era del tutto impreparato a una cosa del genere. Non riusciva a fare altro che rimanere immobile, sotto lo sguardo sbalordito di BB8 – la cui testa continuava a muoversi da destra a sinistra di qualche millimetro, come se non sapesse bene se prestare attenzione a Finn oppure a Poe.

“ _Bipbip!_ ”

“Poe!” esclamò Finn, scioccato, riuscendo a fatica a mantenersi in ginocchio e tenerlo sotto il suo peso morto addosso.

“Oh, Finn, anche tu sei la mia persona preferita qui...” Poe strusciò il volto nel suo collo, come un gatto.

“ _Bip..._ ” fece BB8 con una certa rinnovata consapevolezza; non era stato molto svelto ma alla fine c'era arrivato pure lui.

Comunque prima di Finn.

“Quando sei ubriaco, sei, ehm...” provò a dire questi, cercando di mantenere la linea per cui si mostrava sciolto e totalmente sul pezzo nei confronti di ciò che stava accadendo. “Ti porto a dormire, va'.”

Lo obbligò ad alzarsi in piedi, guadagnando ogni centimetro con lavoro e fatica; quando furono entrambi sulle proprie gambe l'abbraccio diventò meno serrato ma l'amico continuava ad appoggiarsi a lui. Lo osservò in viso, di nuovo vicino, e con il medesimo sguardo miope di prima Poe sentì il proprio petto animato come non era più stato dall'adolescenza; l'alcool faceva la sua parte, però il cuore indubbiamente rimbombava esattamente come allora, come le prime volte in cui da ragazzo aveva provato l'emozione di scoprirsi attratto da individui del suo sesso. Si aggrappò alla giacca di Finn, una volta sua. “Sono la tua persona preferita” ripeté ancora, tanto per chiarire.

“Già. Ora, se ce la fa a seguirmi, la mia persona preferita se ne va a letto” borbottò lui, mettendogli una mano ben salda sulla schiena, in modo da condurlo a muoversi, stavolta sulle proprie gambe con solo un piccolo aiuto. BB8 li seguiva a qualche metro, improvvisamente silenzioso.

Poe se ne stava zitto anche lui, con la testa abbattuta sul petto; gli sembrava che delle api gli stessero ronzando in testa mentre continuava a ripetersi quelle parole che lo facevano stare stupidamente bene – come, un pilota esperto come lui che si faceva rischiarare la giornata perché un immaturo ex-Stormtrooper aveva appena ammesso, con la sua purezza un po' beota, che era importante per lui? Se gliel'avessero raccontato un anno prima probabilmente Poe avrebbe consigliato una buona cura psichiatrica, o magari se di cattivo umore avrebbe direttamente sparato all'interlocutore – e gli sembrava inoltre che in fondo, per il momento, non avesse bisogno di più.

Poi ricordò che Rey sarebbe tornata. Che era solo questione di tempo. E si sentì di nuovo inspiegabilmente triste. Con le parole bloccate in gola.

Fu Finn però che, sorprendendolo, si mise a chiacchierare mentre raggiungevano con lentezza le stanze. Forse aveva bisogno di riempire quel silenzio strano. “La verità è che ti invidio tanto, Poe. Vorrei essere come te; mi sembra di aver sprecato la mia vita, di ritrovarmi adulto e non essere nessuno. Se non fosse stato per te sarei morto senza capire davvero niente. Lo devo a te se ho fatto anche una minima cosa buona... Tu mi hai ridato la vita, letteralmente. Voglio dirti grazie, e forse questo è il momento giusto visto che sei così ubriaco e in questo modo domani non ti ricorderai niente e non userai queste parole per prendermi in giro...”

Il discorso espulso quasi a raffica da Finn vorticò nella mente di Poe in disordine, come foglietti di carta davanti a un ventilatore; era un'impresa ridare ordine e scovarne il senso. In più, doveva concentrarsi sulle scale che stavano imboccando. Tante scale. BB8 si era diviso da loro per fare un'altra strada, più lunga ma più agevole per lui.

“Io voglio essere come te. Lo voglio sul serio...” ripeté Finn malinconico.

“Non devi essere come me” muggì Poe impastato. Gli sembrava di avere appena sputato un polmone, per la fatica di esprimersi e fare le scale insieme. “Essere te va benone.”

“Oh... Grazie” replicò Finn, ma non bastò; da calmo che era, Poe trovò la forza per afferrarlo per il bavero della giacca e spingerlo contro il muro della scala; la luce radente di una lampada tagliava i loro volti, faceva sembrare gli occhi dell'uomo improvvisamente molto più lucidi. Fissavano Finn nel profondo dei suoi.

Il pilota schiuse le labbra e dichiarò: “Va più che benone.”

La frase esalò come un respiro caldo che sulle ultime note sfiorò le labbra di Finn e fece bloccare il suo nella gola. Non aveva mai visto Poe così. Non aveva mai visto _nessuno_ così, prima. Nessuno guardarlo in quel modo; niente, di simile, negli occhi di qualcuno. Gli occhi di Poe stavano letteralmente bruciando e sembrava di caderci dentro.

“Grazie” rispose ancora, ebete. Poteva avvertire la vicinanza del corpo di Poe e mai come prima si rese conto di quanto il suo corpo fosse un'entità materiale nello spazio, solido, forte; maschile, soprattutto. Lo stava trattenendo contro il muro con le sue sole forze e Finn non sentiva alcuna spinta a fare battute al momento. Mai come prima si era reso conto dell'essenza profondamente _maschile_ di un suo simile.

La mano di Poe artigliò la sua maglietta, ne strinse il collo nel pugno. Le sue nocche toccavano la pelle del collo di Finn e lui era sempre più vicino. Il ragazzo contro il muro avvertì che erano le proprie ginocchia, adesso, a reggere poco.

“Io so come essere convincente, se voglio” disse enigmatico Poe. Era molto serio, glaciale e insieme rovente: “Ci sono riuscito così tante volte che ne ho perso il conto... Ho fatto capitolare gli uomini più insospettabili... Tu saresti una bazzecola, se solo lo volessi.”

“Eh? D-di cosa... Stai...” azzardò Finn senza un filo di voce, senza osare muoversi. Non riusciva a guardare Poe in quello stato, eppure i suoi occhi non sapevano staccarvisi. Era diverso da come lo conosceva. C'era qualcosa... Di... _Desiderabile_. Come lo era stata Rey.

Più di come aveva mai saputo esserlo Rey.

Gli faceva paura, una paura abissale, e allo stesso tempo... Lo attraeva. Come precipitare in un vulcano.

“Ho un occhio di riguardo... Per te... Solo per questo.” La mano mollò la collottola e si spostò, lentamente, in basso, fino a fermarsi sul fianco di Finn, sotto la giacca, percorrerlo in una carezza. Poe avvertì il corpo dell'altro trasalire e vibrare sotto il suo tocco. Sorrise, risalì con la mano, fino a che un lembo di pelle si scoprì e poté sfiorarlo con il polpastrello del mignolo.”

“Poe!” Finn era teso come una corda di violino. La mano di Dameron si bloccò, ma per un po' restò salda, ben ferma dov'era.

Sospirò. Sulla spalla di lui. Abbassò la fronte e smise di guardarlo. “Ho sonno. Andiamo a dormire.”

Non ebbe finito di dirlo, che si era allontanato. Ora aveva tutta l'aria di aver recuperato la lucidità ed essere in grado di camminare da solo. “Se vuoi, puoi anche tornare. Io sto bene.”

“Poe...” ripeté, confuso, Finn. Non aveva un'idea precisa di cosa esattamente era successo – l'unica cosa certa era che si sentiva parecchio accaldato e un poco sui carboni ardenti – ma questo non minava la sua preoccupazione per lo stato mentale dell'altro: “Ti accompagno. Fino alla porta. Non voglio che cadi, e sbatti la testa, o... O... Ti venga in mente di tornare nel bar.”

 _Allora vuoi proprio che ti salti addosso_.

“Magari facciamo una partita a carte” disse Finn colmando la distanza in pochi balzi sulle scale. “Se ora non hai sonno, ti faccio compagnia.”

Furono al piano, e Poe lo squadrò: ora erano sotto una buona illuminazione e poteva vederlo bene, era sempre il solito, l'amico dallo sguardo onesto e volenteroso.

“Non so se la tua sia veramente innocenza, o stupidità.”

“Eh? Mi hai dato dello stupido?”

Nel corridoio li raggiunse BB8, che li osservò con interesse circospetto, inclinandosi all'indietro.

Quasi per dare spettacolo al robot, Poe cominciò ad atteggiarsi e mise un braccio attorno alle spalle di Finn: “A carte, hai detto? Può essere un'idea.”

Fecero qualche passo, mentre BB8 obiettava: “ _Bipbipbipbipbip?!_ ”

“Che dice, la palla?” chiese Finn.

_Che prima di giocare a carte, dovremmo avere un mazzo di carte._

“Che sono un giocatore eccelso.”

“Oh, aspetta, non giocheremo per soldi, vero? Perché io sono decisamente al verde...”

C'era BB8, e Poe non aveva intenzione di mandarlo a spasso come in altre occasioni; non voleva fare niente a Finn e la presenza del robot l'avrebbe aiutato a tenersi a bada. Però... Non era ancora pronto a lasciarlo andare, quella sera. A volte bastava un niente: quel contatto apparentemente innocuo, da camerati, il tocco casuale delle dita, il suo sorriso squillante tutto per lui, ridere assieme. Ogni tanto, solo ogni tanto, bastava quello. Si stava rincitrullendo, a quel punto poco importava.

In fondo l'aveva salvato dall'inferno, e poi quell'inferno Poe l'aveva distrutto, per lui, in modo che non perseguitasse più i suoi incubi.

_In modo che non avesse più la possibilità di tornare indietro._

Gli aveva dato un pezzo di se stesso. Li aveva legati indissolubilmente, anche se forse non nel modo che ogni tanto sperava.

Ancora per qualche tempo, per quella sera, pareva abbastanza.

 

 

 

 


End file.
